From Enemies To Furry Friends
by apocalypticFirebird
Summary: When Ichigo is mysteriously captured and turned into a neko along with grimmjow, how will the two fix their curse? Or is it a gift? Fluff, fighting, and love comes along unexpectedly out of all their problems.
1. Chapter 1

Hello-z! apocalypticFirebird here! So, this is my first fanfiction ever posted online. It's going to be a multi-chapter thingy so, please enjoy. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the updates.

Also, I do not own Bleach! If I did, all the character would be falling in love with each other, so, yeah! Enjoy!

/

Ichigo walked slowly on his way to school, his feet dragged as he continued to try to become fully alert. The night before, there had seemed to be an abundance of hollows around town, so he had been forced to stay awake more than half the night to take care of them all. Now, Ichigo was paying the price, as he could barely keep his eyes open.

He found himself wondering why Ishida hadn't bothered to show up even once. The glasses-clad teen had to have realized that there was an abnormal amout of hollows last night. Plus, he was always looking for a way to prove that the Quincys were more capable at destroying threats than the Soul Reapers. Ichigo grunted slightly at the thought as he picked up his tired legs a little faster so he wouldn't be late.

_There's no chance for him to prove it now. He didn't even bother to try and do anything to help._ Ichigo thought to himself, cursing at the quincy in his mind as the high school came into view. Maybe he would ask him about it later, when they had a chace to talk freely about that sort of thing. It seemed that their last year of studies was more difficult than ever lately. He always felt as though someone was watching him, so Ichigo felt uncomfortable talking about certain subjects in public. He had even gone so far as to ask Chad and Orihime about it, but they had no idea what he was talking about. Ichigo himself was even beginning to think he had gone crazy.

He began running through the possibilities of who could be watching him as he walked through the hallways, heading for the classroom. Aizen was defeated months ago, as were most of the Espada. It could be some of the soul reapers keeping an eye on him, making sure he completed his duities as the substitute. The only other options that Ichigo could think of were stalkers, creepy people that wanted to attack him, or that he was crazy and the whole thing was just his imagination taking out his mind to play. Maybe after everything he had been through, with always expecting an attack at any moment, his senses weren't used to the calmer environment, and were driving him insane. Maybe Ichigo needed help. Maybe he just needed to forget the whole thing and move on.

With a sigh, Ichigo turned and pushed open a heavy door that lead to the boy's bathroom. Moving over to the sink, he turned the faucet and held his hands under the cool water. He bent down and splashed his face, trying to focus his mind on something else. Something like, what would he tell his teacher about his half-finished homework? With the hollow issue the night before, Ichigo didn't even think about finishing it. As soon as he was home for what was left of the night, he passed out fully clothed on the bed without even bothering to give the papers on his desk a second glance.

The creak of the door made Ichigo lift his head and look around. When he saw that nobody was there, he got confused. He had heard the door open, and was sure that footsteps had accompanied the noise. However, not a single person had enter the restroom. At least, he didn't think so.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked, looking around another time, waiting for a reply.

When nobody answered, he frowned, getting suspicious. He was sure he felt the precesnce of another being. with years of fighting enemies stronger than him, Ichigo's body took on a fighting stance without him even thinking about it.

"I know somebody's there!" He said, trying to keep his voice at the right level. He didn't want to attract attention from outside of the bathroom.

"Answer Me!"

"Well, I suppose it won't cause any harm to respond."

Ichigo jumped at the voice that responded. It beloned to a female. And they were in the boy's restrooms! The sensation he had been feeling grew stronger, and he knew this was the person who had been following him around. He also knew that whoever it was, they weren't human.

"Who are you? Are you an arrancar? A soul reaper?" Ichigo demanded.

The voice let out a high pitch giggle before going silent for a moment. "No. I'm afraid not, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How do you know me? What do you want?"

"Well, we've been following You, Ichigo. I thought you were aware of that?" the voice said with a sigh at the end. "I though that it was obvious."

"I knew I was being watched!" Ichigo growled. "But why?"

"To make sure you were the right one." The voice answered simply. "To make sure that you really needed us."

"I hate to tell you, but I don't need a bunch of stalkers!" Ichigo snapped. Now he was really confused. Need them? Why would he need someone who was following him around alomst every minute of his life for the past month? What was the goal behind it all?

"But you do Ichigo. You just don't know it yet."

At the last word of the girl's sentence, Ichigo felt his eyelids start to droop, and a hazey feeling clouded his mind. "Wha- What did you- ...?" he asked before slumping to the ground.

When Ichigo opened his eyes again, he was sitting down on a leather chair with his hands and legs strapped down. The room he was in was dark where the only thing he could see were the outlines of the objects around the room.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Ichigo yelled. Where had that girl taken him? All he could remember was talking to her in the bathroom, then waking up here. Somehow she had managed to knock him out long enough to remove him from the school.

"I know you can hear me!" he yelled out again.

"Whoopsie! I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. You really are strong." Said the mysterious voice again. "We'll have to take you out again." she said. But, her voice was fading, and the fuzzy feeling clouded Ichigo's mind again. After another few seconds, he had blacked out once more.

A few seconds later, the door to the room opened and someone walked in, closing it behind him. "Are you sure this is the best idea? Do you know what you're doing?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" The female responded. "He needs this! Otherwise, he will never find the one thing that will make him happy. I'm only here to help." she said, looking over at the passed out Ichigo.

"Now hurry and hook him up! We don't want him waking up in the middle of the change. Otherwise, it could end up being unfortunate." She said, nodded her head to the man.

"As you wish. I just hope you're right about this helping him find happiness." he said.

/

So that's the first chapter of my fist story posted online! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello-z! apocalypticFirebird here! So, here's the next chapter of this lovely little story. Please review and enjoy!**

**and...I wish I owned Bleach, but I don't. heehee**

**/**

_Why am I so cold?_ were the first thoughts flowing through Ichigo's mind as he began to wake up after being knocked out for the second time. He kept his eyes shut for a few more moments before he dared to force them open. What he saw was even more confusing than waking up strapped down to a chair. That was something he could figure out. He had been kidnapped. Taken. Of course they would strap him down somewhere. But now, as he looked around, Ichigo wondered what happened. He was sitting at the end of an old alley somewhere in town. He heard the cars driving and people walking by. However, what he didn't know, was what time or day of the week it was. It was daylight, so that was a good sign. But, how long had those people kept him?

He shivered for a moment and stood up to get off of the slightly cold ground. Ichigo quickly realized that the jacket he had been wearing when he was taken was gone. But, on closer inspection, he realized it was just thrown down next to him. He picked it up and threw it on before checking to make sure he had everything else with him. His bag of school books was also on the ground, and his Substitute Soul Reaper badge was in its place in his pocket.

However, something was still off. It wasn't the same feeling he'd been having - like someone was watching him. It was more like he was sick, but couldn't quite place what was wrong. Using his hands, he felt around his limbs, checking for any sources of pain and discomfort. It wasn't until he got to his head that Ichigo knew something was seriously wrong. His ears were no longer the same.

With a gasp, Ichigo moved his hands to the small of his back. His shirt was pushed up slightly to make room for the long tail that now resided there. He pulled it forward with one hand to examine, to make sure it was real. It was long, just brushing the floor when hanging down, with slightly bushy fur. It was also orange. The exact same shade as his hair.

Ichigo wanted to be sick. He quickly stuffed the tail up into his shirt and did his best to try to cover the pointy ears. He ran as fast as he could to the Kurosaki Clinic. Luckily, nobody was home. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if anybody was. _Oh God, what am I even going to say?_ he though as he quickly ran into the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror.

He gasped instantly at his appearance. His new cat ears rested close to the top of his head and were bright orange with white accents in the middle. He now had two pointed canine teeth. And, of course, the long orange tail. Ichigo felt like he was going to be sick. However, as much as he hated to admit it, he also felt slightly good. His hearing was excellent. He realized that on the way, when he could clearly pick out full conversations that normal people wouldn't have been able to understand. He also felt that his agility and speed might have increased as well.

_No, no! Stop right there! Nothing about this is good!_ Ichigo yelled at himself as he walked out of the bathroom and moved to his own room. As soon as he opened the door, he regretted it.

"Who are you?!" he yelled, pointing at a girl sitting in the middle of his bed. She had bright red hair that was pulled into a ponytail on the left side of her head. Her long, thick bangs also covered her left eyes. She had bright green eyes and an almost child-like face with a bright smile on her face. Even sitting down, Ichigo could tell she was short. Her black dress went to her knees, but was poofed out slightly with a silvery lace on the bottom. Her tights were silver and she wore black slip on shoes.

"Oh, that's right." She said in a voice Ichigo instantly recognized. "I never showed you who I was did I? Well, no matter. My name's Amaya. I just came to check up on how you were doing."

"How I'm doing? You changed me into an animal!" Ichigo yelled. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I already told you. This is to help you. You just can't see that yet." Amaya said, a giggle of happiness at the end of her sentence.

"How is this helping anything?"

"You'll see!"

"When?"

"Soon!" then, she moved over to the open window and jumped out. Ichigo ran to look and see where she would go, but she had already gone out of sight.

Ichigo moved back and slid the window shut before locking it tight. He needed to find someone who would be able to help him figure out how to fix the problem. Only one person came to mind. _Urahara_

Ichigo lifted his shirt and flicked his tail. Now that he though about it, he could move his ears and tail at will. _That's good._ he wrapped the new appendage around his torso and lowered his shirt again. Then, he grabbed a grey hoodie and pulled it on, lifting the hood up to cover his new cat ears. Looking into a mirror, he sighed and nodded slightly at his appearance. You couldn't tell anything was strange unless you looked closely at his teeth. But, that wasn't too noticeable.

He opened the door and walked out quickly, moving as fast as he could to the merchant's house. When he reached the shop, he looked around. Nobody was standing out front, which was slightly surprising. However, Ichigo still walked forward and opened the door, knocking one and he came inside.

"Hat-N-Clogs? Are you here?" he called out, waiting for a response.

"Ah, Ichigo. What a pleasant surprise! How may I help you?" Urahara asked, coming to the front of the store from the back. Trademark hat, clogs, fan, and cane all with him. "Everyone else is out for the time being. It's just me here. Something you need help with?" he asked, his voice taking on a slightly more serious tone.

'Does he know what's going on?' Ichigo thought before he began to speak. "Well, you see -" he began.

The two were now sitting down, a cup of teas settled in front of each of them. Urahara had listened quietly as Ichigo told every detail of the story of what had happened to him.

"Interesting." he said after a moment of silence. "I've never heard of something like that being possible. Hmm."

"Is there a way to fix it? Can you do something?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward as he waited for an answer. If anyone could do it, Kisuke could. He was sure of it.

"I know you believe that I'm able to fix everything. But, unfortunately, I'll be forced to disappoint you this time around." Urahara said, speaking carefully. "This sounds as though it has something to do with fate, or morals. She did say something about this was for your happiness, did she not? If that's the case, then it is more that pure medical science. Therefore, I'm unable to fix it."

Ichigo frowned, partially from disappointment, anger, and sadness. "So what am I supposed to do? There must be something you can do!"

"The only advice I can give you is that you seem to need to find what will make you happy." He said, opening his fan out in front of his face.

"Great, thanks." Ichigo snapped before standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, but Ichigo." said Urahara after a moment of silence. "I will try to find out something that might be able to help you. If I know anything, I'll tell you."

Ichigo nodded. "Ok, thank you." he said before pulling his hood back up over his head to cover his ears and walking out the door. By now, after the long talk with Urahara, he saw that the sky was already beginning to darken. It would be nighttime soon and Ichigo figured he wouldn't be home before the sky became completely black. He sighed, breathing slowly and taking a deep breath, trying to calm down before walking forward. He hadn't gotten a hollow call since the night before he was taken. The substitute was even starting to wonder if that girl - Amaya was her name - was behind that as well. It would make sense if she was.

Lost in though, Ichigo didn't even bother trying to get home quickly. He walked at a slow pace through the streets, not even sure why he was doing it. The only thing that pulled him out of his own thoughts was the sound of a heavy door being pulled open.

Ichigo looked around and realized it was a door down on one of the alleyways. Curiosity took over his senses and he moved forward after the door closed, realizing that they tossed something outside. Moving closer, the orange-haired teen waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark - which took an abnormally short time - so he could see what it was.

Looking closer, Ichigo saw that it wasn't a what that was tossed outside, but a who. The person was knocked unconscious, laying on their side with their jacket ripped in a few different places. But, two things about the person caught Ichigo's attention.

The first thing. They had a tail and cat ears, just like him, except they were blue.

The second. Ichigo recognized this person to be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.


End file.
